


And I Hold You Tight

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Hold You Tight

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"

“You can think of a few,” Blaine practically purred, playfully batting his long eyelashes that made Sebastian laugh lightly, fondly, as his long legs brought him closer to their bed.

“I certainly can,” Sebastian agreed, already crawling towards Blaine, the shorter boy expecting him with a faux innocent tug of the sheets around his waist.

The taller practically growled in response, crowding his boyfriend against the headboard, the white sheets fluttering lower and lower, exposing more and more of Blaine’s flawless skin. “You missed me, haven’t you? Missed me touching you,” Sebastian whispered, an arm looping tightly around Blaine’s lithe waist to pull the shorter boy flush against his chest, making Blaine gasp softly.

Blaine brought his hand up, fingers tracing the silk material of Sebastian’s Dalton tie, before using it to pull him down so their foreheads could touch. “I missed you so much while you had your meeting. I sat here, waiting patiently for you to come back."

And Blaine was using that sweet, _innocent_ tone that drove Sebastian crazy.

Sebastian just about yanked the sheets from Blaine’s body, making the latter shiver lightly, but nonetheless welcomed his complete nudity. He was no longer the same bashful boy Sebastian met a year ago, this Blaine was more open, more confident in his body and in what he wanted.

It was such a turn on. And Blaine knew it.

“Yeah?” Their lips brushed as he spoke. But instead of answering, Blaine pulled Sebastian closer until their mouths finally met in a dirty kiss, Blaine instantly arching himself into Sebastian, who was _still fully clothed._ The reminder was enough to make both of them moan into each other’s mouths.

Sebastian’s body thrummed hotly, hugging Blaine tighter, _closer_ , his hand already sneaking between them to wrap around Blaine’s cock, so hot and throbbing against his palm. He couldn’t stop himself from gazing down, like he could ever resist, and groaned loudly, straight from the back of his throat. The tip was already glistening, red and _desperate to be touched_ , only being underlined when Blaine rocked himself into his boyfriend’s loose fist.

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine breathed out, so far gone and wrecked without Sebastian having to do much. “I’ve waited so long. I’ve been so good.”

“You have,” Sebastian murmured, tipping his head up to capture Blaine’s lips in a series of filthy kisses as his hand gripped the shorter’s dick tighter. He nipped on Blaine’s lower lip, making the other part his mouth with a breathless moan, their tongues sliding together deliciously. He stroked his fingers up and down, slowly but surely, before brushing his thumb against the head that was certain to drive Blaine insane, getting the result he predicted when Blaine shuddered against him.

“Faster, baby, _please_.”

And _god_ , did Sebastian love it when Blaine begged.

Sebastian began jerking him off in earnest, fast and rough, just like how he knew Blaine liked it. The other boy helped as he fucked himself shamelessly into the taller’s grip, the mattress screeching beneath them as Blaine grew more and more desperate, so painfully―

 _“Close_ ,” Blaine panted, nails clawing against Sebastian’s blazer before they raked their way up to his auburn hair, tangling his fingers into Sebastian’s perfectly coiffed locks. “So close, oh god. So good.”

Sebastian flicked his wrist and loosened his grip when he lowered down, tightened it when he ventured back up, the rhythm prickling goosebumbs across Blaine’s flushed skin.

Blaine moaned and _whimpered_ , the air around their dorm room hot and heavy as he tossed his head back, lips parted while guiding Sebastian by his hair down to his throat where he wanted to be licked, bitten, and marked. All of which Sebastian easily attended to, abusing Blaine’s neck until hickeys bloomed all over.

And with Sebastian’s lips sucking on his pulse point and palm wrapped pleasurably around him, and with the addition of Sebastian’s fingers playfully brushing along his balls, Blaine came without further warning, his orgasm crashing against his spine, turning his bones non-existent before allowing himself to come down from a high against Sebastian’s chest. His boyfriend let him ride it out until he was too sensitive, stripes of white coating Sebastian’s uniform that he would apologize for later. Right now, Blaine just wanted to bask in his post-orgasmic haze.

“You okay, Killer?” The smile was present in his tone, Blaine still nosing against his boyfriend’s white dress shirt as Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to his sweat-kissed curls.

“Mmmm, more than okay,” Blaine assured, loopy and immensely satisfied, arms draped loosely around Sebastian’s shoulders. “And _that_ is the answer to your question, by the way.”

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh as Blaine cuddled himself closer.

 

 


End file.
